Digimon Tamers: Rise of the 7 lords
by yannick0070
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever, the story resolves about the tamers, 5 months after the d-reaper. You'll see the rest for yourself :) Tip of the iceberg: It resolves around Demonic digimon.
1. Chapter 1: New threats, same friends

Me: Why hello there Digimon Fans. I just wrote this fan fic, and hope you'll enjoy it.

Takato: Yeah yeah... Sigh, this is boring without Guilmon...

Me: Well, if you'd read, you'd figure out what happens.

Takato: Fine..

Me: did you know I **DON'T OWN DIGIMON?!**

?: Bye bye Takatomon!

?: Guilmon don't go!

Takato woke up shivering. It had been quite some time since he last had the dream of Guilmon and the others returning to the digital world. Takato sat up and walked over to the window.

Takato: Sigh… Guilmon… Where are you? Are you alright? Well.. I doubt I'll get any sleep tonight. I could just as well get some breakfast…

Takato quickly got dressed in his usual Blue T-shirt, Beige shorts and of course, his yellow goggles. He greeted his mom and dad as he went down the stairs, and looked in the side house of the bakery to look for some bread.

Takato: MOM! Where's all the bread?

Takato's mom: What do you mean? The side house is full of bread, like always.

Takato: But… It's empty….

?: Hey Takatomon, do you have more bread? I can't find more.

Takato: I was just wondering the ver- TakatoMON?

Takato turned around while talking, and was astounded by who he saw he was talking to.

Guilmon: Well?

Takato: Gui- Guilmon?! Is it really you?

Guilmon: do you know anyone else that looks like a red dinosaur?

Takato: It's… it's really you. GUILMON!

Guilmon: Takatomon!

Takato jumped onto Guilmon and hugged him.

takato: I missed you so much boy... I missed you..

Guilmon: I missed you too. The digital world really isn't a nice place without you.

Takato: How so?

Guilmon: it's so lonely...

Takato: Did Renamon, Terriermon, Impmon, Gaurdromon, marineangemon and Lopmon return too?

Guilmon: Of course. They should be with their tamers by now. I hope...

Takato let go of guilmon.

Takato: But why did you come back? Yamaki said you had to go, probably forever...

Guilmon: I don't know, but I here to stay ..

Takato: Guilmon I'm so glad you're back.

Takato's dad: Takato, who're you talking to?

Takato's dad entered the side house, only to notice the red dinosaur digimon standing there.

Takato's dad: Well... This is ... odd... Welcome back Guilmon.

Guilmon: Hello Takatodad! I'm back!

Takato Dad: I can see that... Better start baking more bread again...

Guilmon: Guilmonbread?

Takato's Dad: of course. We're glad you're back Guilmon.

Takato's dad went back to the bakery, and started to make more bread.

Takato: So guilmon, let's visit Rika.

Guilmon: What about Henry?

Takato started to blush.

Takato: Ye-yeah, Henry too of course. ... What are you smiling about?

Guilmon: Nothing. Guilmon started to smile.

Takato and Guilmon left the house , and headed towards where Rika lived. Rika had moved to this part of town after Viximon went back with the others to the digital world. She also now attended to the same school as Takato and Henry. Takato quickly knocked on the door.

?: Who's there?

A hurried, and perhaps scared voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Takato: It's me, Takato.

Rika: Oh, it's only gogglehead...

Rika opened the door, as Takato looked inside, he didn't see Renamon anywhere. Though Rike DID notice the guilmon.

Rika: I see. Guilmon came back to you as well. Renamon.  
Suddenly Renamon appeared out of nowhere.

Renamon: Good to see you again Guilmon. Been a while. And you too Takato. It's nice to see you're together again as well.

Takato: Hello Renamon, nice to see you again as well.  
So RikaTakato walked in...  
he paused.  
Takato: Can we come in or do we freeze to death?

Rika: Of course you can Gogglehead...

Takato: Thanks Rika...

Takato and Guilmon entered to house, and noticed Henry sitting on the couch.

Takato: Wha- What are you doing here?!

Henry: Rika called me over... She said she bumped into an old friend, looks like she didn't exaggerate...

Terriermon popped out of Henry's backpack.

Terriermon: Yeah. You never get any peace in these two worlds... One moment you're enjoying some delicious milkshake. And the other you're stuck in someone's backpack...

Henry: Terriermon, I never forced you to come with me...

Terriermon: And stay with Suzy? No thanks! I'm **NOT** going back to the times as misses pwetty pwants!

Takato started to blush and felt embarrassed he had felt betrayed because Rika hadn't contacted him first.

Takato: So, They're all back? Lopmon, Impmon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Gaurdromon and Marineangemon?

Rika: You missed one..

Takato: I did?

Rika: You forgot Leomon.

Takato: But... Leomon... died...

Rika: Duh Gogglehead... Impmon released the absorbed data from Leomon, allowing him to be revived.

Takato: Does Jeri know yet?

Rika: Ask her yourself.. I'm not a message girl.

Rika's voice suddenly turned hot and annoyed. Clearly the subject Jeri was sensitive, though Takato had no clue why.

Takato: Sorry.. I just wondered if she knew...

Henry: So.. Rika, Do you know **why** they returned?

Rika: I have no clue...

Renamon: I can tell you that. We came, because we could. A portal opened, and we decided to enter it. We didn't want to miss this chance to see you again.

Rika: I see...

Takato: Well, we're glad to be with you guys again. We missed you so much...

Some time later, they had assembled all the gang members. Kazu,kenta,Rika,Takato,Henry,Suzy and jeri were all together at the park.  
Takato: So guys, as we all know. our friends the digimon returned. I can see you all knew... As it is hard not to notice these guys...

Hagurumon: Yeah. We're very noticeable.

Elecmon: Yeah. it's so good to finally be back. Right Jeri?

Jeri: Y-Yeah...

Takato: *sights in delight* Everything is perfect now...

_But is it really? Why DID the Digimon Come back? Was it really just for a visit? Or is there more to it? You'll just have to read the Next Digimon, The darkness Returns!_

_(__**Ok guys, I know this chapter might have been a bit boring, I know, but all good stories need an introduction right? I promise, the next one'll be much better. I hope you'll read my next chapter as well. And give me Reviews. Don't worry about being harsh, I can take it, but try to use a constructive criticism; and try to use a name please. Also, if you have suggestions for plot continuations, you can always leave a review, or PM me. Thanks!)**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon lords appear

(me) Geez, one day with their digimon and they already think it's perfect…  
Takato: Well duh. I got Guilmon back.  
(me) but for how long?  
Takato: Well you would know.  
(me) maybe, but I don't own digimon so…

Takato and Guilmon where playing with the ball in the park, with Calumon. Not long after the digimon had returned, they had found Calumon in the concrete building. Calumon had been so happy he had found them. Or… they had found him? That he wanted to play. So they ended up in the park. Playing with a ball. Takato was the guardian, while Calumon and guilmon tried to score, they managed to score 5 times in total.

Calumon: Takato, we won, so can we have creampuffs?  
Takato: But I already gave you some before we started!  
Calumon: But I'm hungry…  
Takato: You're always hungry…

Takato gave calumon another three creampuffs, and picked up the ball to continue playing, when suddenly, Guilmon started growling.

Takato: What is it boy?  
Guilmon: There's a digimon. A big one.  
Takato: Where? Guilmon: Around west-sinjuku!  
Takato: Oh no! We'd better go and stop it boy.  
Guilmon: Right!  
Takato: Calumon, go get rika and the others. We'll defeat it with their help if needed.  
Calumon nodded, and rushed away towards where Rika lived. While Takato and the others moved the other way.  
Takato: There's the digital field! And it's HUGE!  
Guilmon: Watch out Takato. I sense that it is a STRONG Digimon!  
?: So you're the tamers? The ones who destroyed D-Reaper, and defeated all the Deva?  
A tall digimon appeared. He had Eight golden wings on his back, and two more on his helmet, he was wearing an armon of silver, with golden inscriptions and blue shoulder pads and gauntlets, both bearing golden markings as well.  
Takato: I'm one of them. Who are you?!  
?: Straight to the point huh? No matter. I am Seraphimon, a Holy mega level Digimon. Pleased to make your acquaintance.  
Takato: A mega level digimon? Wow…  
Guilmon: There are more digimon coming!  
A large Group of Vilemon appeared, attacking Takato and Guilmon from all directions at ones!  
Guilmon: Pyro Sphere!  
Guilmon shouted whilst firing a fire ball.  
The attack deleted a Vilemon, and Guilmon absorbed its Data.  
Guilmon: there are too many of them! He shouted.  
Takato: Don't worry, let's do this Guilmon!  
Takato: Digimodify! Digivolution, Activate!  
Guilmon: Guilmon Digivolved to…. Guilmon was enveloped by a red egg like object, when the egg exploded, growlmon came out.  
Growlmon: Pyro Blaster!  
Growlmon fired off a huge beam of fire, Deleting even more Vilemon, but more and more kept coming through the portal.  
Vilemon: NIGHTMARE SHOCKER! A dark beam fired off, which barely dodged.  
Vile: Grrr…. Nightmare sho-  
?: Dragon wheel inferno! A huge dragon-face like blast destroyed the vilemon, and many more.  
Rika: So, how many times have I saved your life by now Takato?  
Takato: I don't remember… 8 or ten… but who's counting?  
Kyubimon: Watch out Rika!  
Suddenly, hordes of Demidevimon, Vilemon and Pagumon where Bio-emerging.  
Takato: Is this ever gonna stop?! There's way too many of them! We can't even HIT them all!  
?: Well.. You outta be glad you got me then. Gargo lasers! Tuns of rapid bullets pierced the Demidevimon, Pagumon and Vilemon, deleting massive amounts of them. But more and more kept coming.  
Henry: This isn't possible anymore! Watch out! A couple of vilemon managed to surround the tamers, and their digimon where fighting off horde after horde. The vilemon were preparing a lethal blow!  
Vilemon: Nightmare SHOCKE-

Seraphimon: Seven Hells!  
A beam was shot at the speed of light, wiping out all the Devil Digimon.  
Takato: Wow. That's what I call power.  
Rika: No kidding, wiping out over 200 Digimon on your own? That's cool.  
Henry: Wait a second… Seraphimon's attacks are Testament and Seven stars of heaven. But That one Yelled Seven Hells! Watch out! It's a trap! Henry yelled, but he was too late. Before their eyes they saw the Holy digimon transform into a dark version of himself. His once blue plates were now green, and his wings had turned black.

Seraphimon?: You're a smart one aren't you? Those Vilemon and Demidevimon were a test, to see if you're worthy. Haven't your digimon told you why they're back yet? I suppose not. It's not for a visit. They came back, because WE took over the digital world!  
Takato: And just who is this, WE?!  
ShadowSeraphimon: The 9 superior demon lords of course. We took over the digital world, with ease. The four digimon sovereigns tried to stop us, to no avail. Too bad you missed your last goodbyes to them.  
Rika: You killed Zuqiamon? Baihumon, enbowunmon? Azulongmon? That's impossible!  
shadowSeraphimon: Oh it's very possible. As we did it.

Seven more dark portals opened, and seven evil looking digimon stepped out.  
ShadowSeraphimon: Meet the Seven Great demon lords. Meet Lilithmon, Daemon, Barbamon, Leviamon, Belphemon, Lucemon and finally, you might know him, Beelzebumon!  
Takato: Beelzemon?! That's impossible! Impmon is Ai and Mako's Partner!  
Shadowseraphimon: Well, it doesn't seem like it does it?  
Takato: Beelzemon… How dare you take him away from Mako and Ai?! You'll pay for this! Guilmon!  
**Matrix Digivolution activate!**

Growlmon: Growlmon digivolved to…!  
WarGrowlmon: WARGROWLMON!  
Wargrowlmon: Atomic Blaster!  
ShadowSeraphimon: hmm? Good try kiddo. Seven Hells! Seven dark stars are fired off, completely nullifying the Attack.  
WarGrowlmon: Wha- Impossible!  
ShadowSeraphimon: You really thought you could take on a Mega digimon? How pitiful.  
Daemon: We're the demon lords boy.  
Lilithmon: you cannot stop us.  
Barbamon: You shall fall  
Leviamon: Sssssooooonnn.  
Belphemon: Hahahaha.  
Lucemon: Don't fear. It'll be quick and painless.  
Beelzemon: …  
Takato: No way! We'll never surrender!

All 7 Demon lords start grinning, except for Beelzemon.  
Lucemon: Grand Cross!  
Daemon: Evil Inferno!  
Leviamon: Rostrum!  
Belphemon: Lampranthus!  
Barbamon: Crimson Flame!  
Lilithmon: Phantom pain!  
Beelzemon: … I'm sorry Takato. DOUBLE INPACT!

All seven attacks combine into one massive been of pure darkness, going straight for the Tamers.

?(digimon): Gate of destiny!  
A large gate appears, sucking in all attacks, nullifying them.  
?(human): Well done; HolyAngemon.  
HolyAngemon: No problem Nico.  
Nico: Are you guys ok? That was a nasty attack.  
Takato: I…I'm fine. Thanks for saving us.  
Takato noticed that all digimon were back to rookies, including Patamon.  
shadowSeraphimon: Hmm… It seems we have an uninvited guest. Be warned boy. You face powers Far above your head.  
With those words, all Demon lords disappeared again. When the Demons had left, the tamers decided to go back to Rika's house. When they all had entered, they started to interrogate Nico.  
Takato: Who are you?  
Nico: Nico.  
Takato: Why're you here?  
Nico: To stop the demons.  
Takato: Why save us?  
Nico: I need you to help me.  
Takato: Are you alone?  
Nico: No. My friend Simon is somewhere around here. He'll probably find us soon enough, his V-mon has an awesome nose.  
Takato: V—Vmon? Awesome!  
Nico: … Yes. A v-mon.  
Rika: Excuse our dense friend here… He's not good with words. V-mon are rare, so it looks cool to him, but your Patamon seems very strong.  
Nico: He is. Patamon and I can Biomerge to become seraphimon, but the demons don't know that yet.  
Takato: Why do they want to kill us?  
Nico: Simple. You destroyed the Deva, and those were the beings closest to destroying humans. They're afraid to get killed too. So they want to kill you first.  
Henry: Great… Another horde of demons that wants to kill us…  
Takato: We'll beat them. Together. Nico, will you join us?  
Nico: That's what I'm here for… So yes.  
Takato: Good. We'll destroy these Demon lords!

In the digital world.

Barbamon: My lord. They joined up with Nico. That could mean trouble… He's strong.**  
?:**That is of no matter, we'll crush them anyhow. They won't stand a chance!

*Very evil laughing*

Oh man! Takato and the gang are in real trouble now! Will they defeat the demon lords? Or will they get swept away? Keep reading DIGIMON FanDigital monsters.

(**I know, still not one of the longest chapters, still trying to get through character introduction and all. I hope to have them done by chapter 4)**


	3. Chapter 3: The dragon of justice!

(me) Oh man, Those demon lords seem nasty, can the Tamers defeat them even though I DON'T OWN DIGIMON?!

Takato: Of course we can.

(me) If you say so...

Terriermon: Momentai.

(Me) Riiiiight...

*Somewhere in the digital world*

**?: Myotismon.  
Myotismon: Yes master?  
?: I want you to go, and destroy those kids. I'm tired of them already...**

**Myotismon: I'm on it sir. It'll be my pleasure. Khehehehee.**

*Human world, June the fifteenth, around 2PM*  
Takato: Hurry up Rika, we'll be late for school again, I don't want to stand in the hallway, AGAIN...

Rika: sheez Gogglehead, no one said you had to wait for me.

Takato's cheeks rapidly became redder.

Takato: I-I know, but I thought you'd like the company.

Rika: whatever...

The two made their way to the school, running through the hallways. When they had just entered the classroom, the bell rang, and a man in a suit walked in. His skin reflected the school lamps, indicating he was wearing some kind of lotion.

?: Hello there kids, your teacher is sick, so I'll be taking over class for today.

Student: What's wrong with her?

?: Hmm? She was found unconscious on the road to west-shinjuku yesterday. No one knows what could've happened, they only found two little bite marks in her neck.

?: Anyways, I'm mister Shizuko. Pleasure to meet you all.

Class: Good day mr. Shizuko.

Shizuko: So, today we'll learn about legendary monsters. We'll start with vampires.  
Vampires are believed to be human like monsters that suck the blood out of their prey, after which they turn into a vampire as well. Most o f the time, this is done through the main vein in the neck. Vampires cannot stand light, crosses, holy water, and garlic, other than that, they are very fast, strong, and the subject of many movies.

Takato: Bite in the neck? Like with misses Asaji ?

Shizuko: Yes, like that, though vampires don't exist. So she couldn't have been bitten by one. Right? Hehe...

Shizuko smiled nervously, especially since he noticed Takato was still looking suspiciously. He knew he had to change subject, but to what? He **had** to teach them about vampires, but they would keep asking questions...

Shizuko: So.. Anyways, does anyone know who the ancient vampire is? The first vampire that ever existed?

Jeremy: Easy. Nosferatu.

Shizuko: Correct. Now tell me, Nosferatu's first victim was a man, does anyone know **his** name?

Jeremy: Again, easy. Myotis.

Shizuko: Correct again.

Shizuko started to ramble on about vampires and the lineage of vampire rulers. Takato wasn't really paying attention, he was thinking about what Jeremy had said.

Takato: _Myotis... That sounds familiar.. Where do I know that name from? Sigh... I can't figure it out... _

Class finished a couple of hours later, Takato met up with Rika and Henry in front of the school gates.  
Rika: Henry, did you hear about misses Asaji?

Henry: Yeah... Though I find it a weird history.

Takato: Same here... It's odd that someone would bite her right? And if it was a bat or something, why couldn't they find it's dna...? It's just so illogical...

Rika: I know right? Anyways... Class is starting again; we'll see you after school Henry.

Rika and Takato re-entered class, mister Shizuko was already there, he was writing stuff on the blackboard. Takato and Rika went to their seats, which were next to each other. Class started a couple of minutes later.

Takato wasn't paying attention; he couldn't keep his mind of the accident with misses Asaji...

Shizuko: Mr. Mitzuki, if my class bores you that much, you can stand in the hallway, and you can come back after school to write an essay. Thank you.

Takato: Yes Mister Shizuko...

Takato went to the hallway.  
Takato: _Great... this is even more boring than being IN class... but still.. what's the connection between the assault on misses Asaji and this... Myotis... Wait..._

Takato took out his digivice, and looked up the name: Myotis.  
**  
Digital search activated.** **Name search, Myotis, results found: Myotismon; vampire digimon, demonic pitch black type.**

Takato: _MYOTISMON! Of course! Myotismon is a vampire, vampires suck blood! This isn't a vampire, decease or anything! It's a digimon!_

After school, Takato entered the classroom, but mister Shizuko had left.

Takato: Strange... Teachers are supposed to stay when Students need to stay behind...

Shizuko: Oh, Takato, you're already here. Good.

Takato: Oh, ok. So, what's the assignment?

Shizuko: I think you need to study vampires a bit more. Perhaps look up close.

Takato: but... they don't exist?

Shizuko: I know, Vampires don't, but...

Mister Shizuko started to glow a bit, with black light, his suit changed into a blue suit with a long black and red cape, and he had a bat like broche on his vest.

Shizuko: But digimon sure do.

Takato: M-m-m-Myotismon!

Shizuko: You know me? How amusing, now tell me Takato; what do you think about this story; There was once a group of kids that saved a world, but when they did, seven demons got really mad, and wanted to kill these kids. So they sent one of their best henchmen, and he killed them all, one by one.  
What do you think?

Takato: You're not a good story teller...

Shizuko: Don't worry, there's an animated version as well. Let's start acting it rigt now! Grisly wing!  
Myotismon opened his cape and spread it, releasing hundreds of bats.

Takato: Yikes! What should I do?! Guilmon isn't near here!

_Jump out of the window_ was the first thing that flashed through his mind; they were on the ground floor. So it would be safe, Takato realized it was his only choice, and jumped put, as soon as he hit the ground he started to run as fast as possible.

Takato: If... only... I... could... reach... Guilmon...

Takato sped up, and made it to the park, but before he had reached the concrete building, Myotismon had caught up to him, and cornered him.

Myotismon: Where will you run now little lamb? There is nowhere to go. Let me kill you. It'll be quick, and painless.

Takato: I won't surrender to you!

Myotismon: Then what will you do? Fight me? You don't have your partner with you. You couldn't even injure me.

?: But I sure can! Gattling punch!

Three rapid punches were fired off, Myotismon didn't even budge, but his face showed clear annoyance.

Myotismon: Who. Was. That?

Veemon: Figure it out! V-mon Head butt!

Veemon jumped in the air and tried to headbutt Myotismon, but he simply punched v-mon, launching him a couple of meters backwards.

?: it won't work v-mon. It's an ultimate.

Veemon: Then let's go up a level, Simon.

Simon: Right,** digimodify, digivolution activate!**

**_Digivolution activated_**

V-mon: V-mon digivolved to...!

V-mon got surrounded in a black egg, the same colour as Simon's digivice, and when he left the egg, he had clearly grown into Double his size, had a huge X on his stomach, and had wings.

Exveemon: EXveemon! X-laser!

From the X on his chest, a large deep red beam was fired off. Which hit Myotismon right in the face, pushing him back a couple of footsteps.

Myotismon: You annoying nuisance. I'll show you what true power is! Crimson lightning!

From Myotismon's hand, a red, laser-whiplike weapon appeared, which he started to attack Exveemon with.

Exveemon: Damnit, Simon! I can't keep up!

Simon: Don't worry. **Digimodify! Stingmon's powersting activate!  
digimondify! Jogress evolution activate! **

The world around them turned into a green binary field; in which both exveemon and stingmon were waiting.

Exveemon: **EXVEEMON!**

Stingmon: **STINGMON! **

**Jogress digivolved to...!**

**?: PAILDRAMON! **

Paildramon: This is over Myotismon, it's time for you to be finished off! DESPERATO BLASTER!

Out of the gauntlets of his hands, Paildramon fired of a million of bullets, aimed at Myotismon, who tried to fend them off, but there were too many of them.  
Slowly but surely, pieces of myotismon's data started to appears, which Paildramon absorbed.

Simon: It's over Myotismon. This is where it ends for you! Desperado blaster!

With one last wave of bullets, Myotismon was defeated.

Takato: wow... Such power... Wait, aren't you Simon? Nico's friend?

Simon: I am. You must be Takato then? I heard Myotismon speak of Guilmon. So it makes sense.

Takato: Yeah. I am.

Simon: Good. I'd like to join up with the tamers, that's why I saved you in the first place.

Takato: Oh... Well of course, I mean, you're awesomely strong!

Simon: heh... thanks.

Takato and Simon went towards Rika's house, where Nico was staying as he didn't have anywhere he could go to. Takato still didn't like the idea of him and Rika being in one house, alone, but Rika always ignored any comment about it.

Rika: Hello Takato and...?

Simon: simon, I'm Nico's best friend.

Nico: Yeah he is! Good to see you gain Simon, been a while.

Simon: Would've came sooner, but Takato here was being attacked by Myotismon without Guilmon. So I had to help him.

Nico: You too? Heh, Takato, you sure get your butt saved a lot don't you?

Takato: ...  
Takato started to blush  
Takato: Heh... yea...

Rika: So why're you here?

Simon: Well... I don't have a place to stay, and Takato told me Nico was here... Heheh...

Rika: ... this isn't a hotel you know!

Simon: Sorry...

Rika: It's ok... You can stay..

Takato: I'll see you tomorrow Rika. Let's hope it'll be calmer by then.

_Yeah, but will it really be? Or will the Demon lords prevent it again? You'll have to keep reading Digimon digifanmonsters!_

**(****_Hmmm, personally I think this chapter was pretty good, please do leave a comment to share your opinion.)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Storm of Dragons!

**Chapter 4 : Barbamon the Vile**

**(me) Well done takato, you've defeated Myotismon, but who knows what'll come next !**

**Takato: Euhm… you do… **

**(me) oh yea… Well, not really, as I don't own digimon…**

The day after Myotismon had been beaten, Takato went to Rika's house, to check up on her. Once he got there, he knocked on the door.

Takato: Rika? Are you there?!

Rika: Yea Yea…

Rika opened the door, Takato immediately noticed she was still wearing pyjamas. Takato couldn't help but Stare at her, Her hair wasn't tied up like usually, it was hanging down her back, It was also the first time Takato had seen her wearing a dress, which added up to her beauty.

Rika: … gogglehead, if you stare like that, at least make it less obvious…

Takato: I- Euhm… I… Sorry…

Rika mumbled something about Takato being an idiot, and let him come inside.  
Takato: Where are Nico and Simon?

Rika: There upstairs… eating all my food…

Takato: Heheheh… I'll ask my parents if they could make some extra bread for them… They haven't caused any trouble have they?

Rika: No… They didn't…

Takato: Rika, I've been wondering, two days ago, shadowseraphimon nearly killed us, yesterday, Myotismon did the same… How do we know who to trust?

Rika: I don't know… As far as we know, they can shapeshift, so they could take the form of any of our friends… So… I suppose we can only trust our closest friends, and watch out for anything that might betray them not being the real ones…

Takato: I agree.

Takato and Rika decided to play some digimon cards, Like always, Rika beated him with ease, but it was still fun, Takato was really improving, and once or twice, he actually got Rika into a pinch.

Rika: You've improved Gogglehead, but I win again… Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon, I win.

Takato: aww… Well, at least it took you 10 turns this time…

Rika: Heh… Yeah… Now euhm… do you mind.. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed.

Takato: Y-yeah no problem.. I'll go look for the others and check up on them.

Rika: Good idea.

Takato left the house, and went towards where Jeri lived, It was quite far away, and if he wanted to bring along Guilmon, he wouldn't be there before the evening. So he decided to leave Guilmon in the concrete building. He headed towards the trainstation, and took the train to where Jeri lived, once he arrived, he knocked on the door. The door opened, and Takato was about to say hello Jeri, until he realized who had just opened the door.

Takato: Henry?

Henry: Takato?

Terriermon: Terriermon!

Takato and Henry both looked angry at Terriermon.

Terriermon: What weren't we playing that game? No? Aw… Momentai!

Takato: What are you doing here Henry?

Henry: Me? Oh euhm… I just euhm… came to euhm… visit elecmon and Jeri, yes. Check up on them. That's all.

?: Honey, who's there?

Jeri walked out from the hallway.

Jeri: To who are you talk-

Jeri started to blush as soon as she recognized Takato. She clearly realized how awkward this was.

Takato: Euhm… Honey?

Henry: .. Y-yeah… Jeri and I … are … a couple.

Takato: Wh-What?!

Henry: Well… it didn't work out between you two did it? And I always loved Jeri… SO I waited… To see if your relation would last.

Takato: So you just waited till we broke up? You tried to break us up didn't you?! It's YOUR fault we broke up! How could you you bastard!

Takato punched Henry right where it hurts with his full fist.

Takato: I thought we were friends. Apparently our opinions differ!

Takato stalked off angrily, **Takato! **He heard Jeri yell, but he ignored her, she probably already loved Henry when dating him. He hated them both. Takato went back home, and went to his room. Sobbing.  
The next morning, Takato went to Rika's house. She let him in, and like always, they played some digimon cards. Takato actually managed to win for once, by warp digivolving Gallantmon and summon an addition beelzemon.

Takato: I won? **I WON!** I finally won!

Rika: Don't get too excited Gogglehead… Next time you'll just like always.

Takato: Probably, so I'll just have practicing. Perhaps I'll go buy some new cards. See ya later.

Takato went outside, and went to the card shop near the park.

Takato: Hey mr. Karoshi.

Mister Karoshi was an old man who'd been working in the card shop for like… forever.

Mr. Karoshi: Hello Takato, can I do something for you?

Takato: Do you have any spare Bearmon cards?

Mr. Karoshi: only one left. You want it?

Takato: Yea.

Takato boght the card and left the store.

Takato: _Cool, with a bearmon card, Guilmon can Jogress evolve to Gallantmon. Too cool, Rika'll never see THAT coming. Too bad Gallantmon only Bio-merges with me… would've been cool…_

Takato went to the concrete building where Guilmon lived.

Takato: Hey Guilmon, we're going out, come with me.

Guilmon: ok Takatomon.

Takato and Guilmon went into the sewers, though Takato didn't want to tell why. They went into the deepest part and Guilmon started to growl.

Takato: You finally sensed it?

Guilmon: Digimon.

?: Hell yes Digimon! I'm BlackAgumon, and I wanna battle! Though it won't be hard, I can easily take you weakmon! You reside with Humans, PATHETIC!

Takato: Hey, that isn't very nice you know…

BAgumon: Maybe, but it's true, I bet Your Guilmon couldn't even digivolve without your help could he?

Takato: Why should he? We're fine the way we are!

BAgumon: You are? Then fight me! **  
BLACKAGUMON DIGIVOLVED TO! **

Bagumon:** BlackTyrannomon! **

DarkTyrannomon: Iron Tail!

DTyrannomon's tail hardened, and he started to wipe with it at Guilmon, who nimbly dodged most blows.

Takato: **Digimodify, digivolution activate! **

Guilmon: Guilmon digivolved to... Growlmon.

Growlmon: Pyroblaster! "A giant fireball was fired of and hit Dtyrannomon right in the face, but he didn't seem harmed at all'

Dtyranomon: You hit me? Take this!

**Digivolution.**

Darktyrannomon: Dtyranomon digivolved to... Skullgreymon!

Takato: No way!

Skullgreymon: Ahahahahaha! Beat me now! Dark destroyer! "From his back, skullgreymon fired of two giant missiles, which hit Guilmon head on, making him de-digivolve.

Takato: Guilmon! That's it. Digimodify! Bearmon activate! Digimodify! Jogress digivolution activate!

Guilmon: **Guilmon!**

Bearmon: **bearmon! **

**Jogress Digivolve To; GallantmonX!**

GallantmonX: This battle is over SkullGreymon. Final Elyseum! "Gallantmon's shield started to light up, and an all destroying red laser was fired off." That ended it.

Gallantmon de-digivolved to Guilmon, and when the smoke of the attack cleared, There was a digiegg standing where skullgreymon once stood.

Takato: A digiegg? Could it be blackAgumon's? ... I'll ask Rika and ... Nico and Simon about it.

Guilmon: What about Hen-

Takato: **DON'T MENTION THAT NAME!**

Guilmon: ok...

Takato and Guilmon picked up the digiegg and went back to Rika's place.

Takato: Hey Rika! Lemme in, I got something important to show you!

Rika: _sigh_ What is it Gogglehead...? 'Right when she said it; she noticed the black with orange spotted egg" A digiegg?

Takato: Yeah. I battled with a BlackAgumon earlier on, and it dropped me this egg.

Rika: Weird. Never heard of digimon dropping eggs...

Nico: I have. It's called a mercenary digiegg. Every digimon CAN drop them, but the chance is really low.

Takato: So... We hatch it?

Simon: Well, would be a waste not to.

Takato: But what'll I do with it? I got enough problems with taking care of Guilmon , i doubt I can handle a second one...

Nico: You can store it in your Digivice. That way you can switch whenever you want.

Takato: Oh. 'Takato quickly stored the egg inside the Digivice'

Takato: So how to make it hatch?

Nico: Well... I hatched Patamon over here by defeating digimon of his type, and letting the EGG absorb Data.

Takato: Wait? That means you got another digimon with you?

Nico: Oh... Yea. My other partner is DemiMeramon.

Takato: I see. Any- 'Before he could finish his sentence, a huge explosion sounded, and Kazu and Kenta Ran into them yelling something about a monster.'

Nico: Guys, what's wrong?

Kazu: Dragon digimon are rampaging the city!

Takato: What?! Let's go check it out!

Kenta: Hurry! But be carefull! There are digimon that are really powerful!

Takato was already running out the house, rushing towards the main square. Rika followed him right in his tracks.

Takato: Look!

In the city, there were so many digimon; almost too many to count!

Rika: Wow... **Digiscan activated. Digimon found: Wargreymon, Rizegreymon, Darktyrannomon,** **metalgarurumon, machinedramon, gigadramon,megidramon. **

Takato: No way. These guys are way too powerful! Just look atguys are MGREYMON and RIZEGREYMON? These guys are Megas!

Rika: Well, we can do the same can't we?

Renamon: Right. Renamon Digivolved to... Taomon!  
Guilmon: Guilmon digivolved to... WarGrowlmon!

WarGrowlmon: Atomic blaster!

Taomon: Tallisman of light!

The two attacks immediately destroyed Darktyrannomon. And the Digiegg absorbed the data.

Takato: Yeah!

Rika: Watch out Gogglehead! That was the only Champion!

Takato: right...

Gigadramon: Giga Flare!  
A humongous fireball hit WarGrowlmon right in the chest, and he fell down, back in rookie mode.

Takato: Guilmon! Grrr. DIGIMODIFY! Bearmon activate! Jogress evolution activate!

**Jogress evolution activated.**

**GallantmonX: FINAL ELYSEUM! **'The red laserbeam quickly took out both gigadramon and Megadramon. Whoms data the egg absorbed.

Wargreymon: You have no idea what you're up against, the great lord will always prevail! TERRA FORCE!  
Wargreymon loaded an enormous fireball in his hands, and threw it right at Gallantmon, who was pushed back and de-jogressed.

Takato: Guilmon! Are you ok boy?

Guilmon: I'm fine Takatomon...

Rika: Grr Digimodify! Karatemon activate! **Jogress activated.**

**Jogress evolution. **

**Taomon: Taomon! **

**?: Karatemon! **

**Both: Jogress digivolve to... Kuzuhamon!**

Kuzuhamon: Ura Izuna! 'Kuzuhamon attacked with the ring,staff like weapon he carried on his waist. Deleting Rizegreymon.

Takato: Wow... Cool.

Rika: Yeah. Always have tricks up your sleeve.

Takato: Yeah...

Wargreymon: I'll kill you both. Right now!

Wargreymon: Wargreymon!

Mgarurumon: MetalGarurumon!

**FUSED TO... OMEGAMON!**

Omegamon: Double. Shot. 'Omegamon fired of multiple Shots of ice and fire from both heads on his arms." Making Kuzuhamon defuse, and return to Rookie as well.

Takato: This guy is way too strong!

Rika: No kidding! HE wiped him out in one blow!

Omegamon: Time to end this. Frozen Destroyer!

_Oh man! Are Rika and Takato done for? How will they stop omegamon? Find out next time, on digimon digifans!_


	5. Chapter 5: Royal knights!

Omegamon : Frozen Cannon !

Takato : **Rika ! Noooo !  
**Takato ran towards Rika was, dived, and pushed her out of the way, though now the beam was aimed at him!

Rika: Takato? Takato!

The beam made its way all the way where Takato was standing, but right before it hit him, a dark light shone bright, and the beam vaporized.

?: **Frothy Spit! **

A bubble hit omegamon right in the face, but it didn't do ANYTHING, he hardly noticed it, though he got annoyed.

Omegamon: Who. Did. That?

Pagumon: you don't touch my Tamer! Back of! Back of!

Omegamon: a LESSER DIGIMON?! A LESSER DIGIMON ATTACKS **ME**?!

Pagumon: Stay away! Grrrrrr

Omegamon: Greymon sword!

Omegamon's sword Threathingly Came towards pagumon, ready to destroy him.

Gallantmon X: Final Elyseum! 'Gallantmon's shield lit up, and a humongous red beam was fired of, and threw omegamon miles back. Pagumon? I assume you were inside the digiegg.

Pagumon: Yes. That was me, I hatched using Takato's courage, and when the egg hatched, it released a dark aura deleting the holy attack of Omegamon. You know what happened next 'giggles'

Miles away, omegamon had returned to the digital world.

?: You have failed me omegamon… I don't like failure.

Omegamon: I couldn't know that traitor would hatch now! Next time, I'll Destroy them, I swear!

?: Hmmm. Alright, one more chance. One final chance. If you fail me. I'll destroy you, and ALL Omegamons, greymons and garurumon families in the world. UNDERSTOOD?!

Omegamon: 'gulps' yes sir.

?: Good. Ahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha hahahahahahahah *cough* *cough* ahahahahaha. Hahaha. Ha… ha.

Omegamon: I shall take my leave. I'll kill these fools.

'back on earth, we find our friends in a hospital, Takato is lying in bed, unconscious. Tiny, smaller, beams had survived the dark aura, and hit Takato. Next to his bed were Rika, Guilmon, Renamon and Pagumon.

Rika: Stupid Gogglehead… Why did you jump in front of that beam ? Renamon could've stopped it… You didn't have to risk your life!

Rika Let go of a tear.

Rika: I swear you Gogglehead, you better not die, cause if you go to heaven, I'll find you. And kill you again.

Takato; R….ika? I…s Th-that you?

Rika: of course it's me… Who else?

Takato: wh-at happened to omegamon?

Rika: Stop worrying about digimon…. You need to rest, but he isn't gone, he just left.

Takato: ok.. So where are we? The hospital?

Rika: Yes…

Takato: How did I get here? I doubt an ambulance would take two digimon and a 2 humans with him…

Rika: I dragged you here. All the way from the other side of town…

Takato: ….. Thank you…

Rika: ….

The door opened, and Jeri walked in, For a second Takato was delighted she came to visit him, yeah, a second, cause Henry walked in after her. Takato immediately got angry again, even more, because henry was wearing a blue jean jacket, the same as Takato was wearing right now.

Takato: What are you doing here?

Jeri: We came to visit you. Henry thought you could use some help.

Henry: Yeah, I figur-

Takato: shut up. I don't want to see, hear, smell or even Think you. I think I made that clear last time!

Henry: Come on Takato… I told you, I didn't Steal Jeri from you…

Takato: Get out. Now!

Henry: And what if I don't? Make me.

Takato got out of his bed, feeling his ribs and muscles protest. He walked up to Henry and planted a fist right where it hurts. Henry crouched and looked in pain.

Henry:Argh… Feeling relieved now?

Takato: Get out!

Henry: Fine! 'Henry left the room, and Takato laid down in the bed once more'

Takato: Leave me alone… Please.

Rika and Jeri left the room with Guilmon, Renamon and elecmon.

Pagumon: Why are you angry at Henry? From what I understand, you and jeri broke up.

Takato: … Pagumon, it's not Henry I'm angry on… I'm angry on myself… I'm such a coward…

Pagumon: That's not true! You saved Rika's life! She would've died if it wasn't for you!

Takato: I know… Jumping in front of laserbeams… Saving lives, but telling her I love her… _Such a coward.._

Pagumon: oh… Well, let's get your mind set on something else! Let's eat!

Takato: Not hungry… 'Takato throws his apple to Pagumon, who eats it, and digivolves to BlackAgumon.

Bagumon: Ah, good to be back in the old rookie form.

Takato: sure…

***in the digitalworld* **

**?: BlackAgumon betrayed us. Magnamon, cranimon, crusadermon, dukemon, dynastimon. You five will go out and kill them. If you fail. I'll make sure your digieggs never get reborn! UNDERSTOOD?!**

Magnamon: Yes. Lord Barbamon.

*The park.*

Henry: I just don't know how to make him understand… I didn't steal you Jeri… did I?

Jeri: No.. Takato and I broke up. Anyways, It's been awfully quiet today. Do you think The demon lords gave up?

Henry: no… They probably scheme something worse. Let's just st-

?: Magna Blast! 'A giant ball of light flew towards them'

Henry: Watch out! 'Henry pushed Jeri out of the way, and dodged' who are you?!

?: I'm magnamon, One of the Royal Deathknights. I've come, to destroy you.

Henry: Magnamon? Weren't you The exact opposite? A ROYAL knight?

Magnamon: I was. Until the demons took over. We follow the orders of the rulers of the digital world. Whether good or evil. Now be gone. Magna Blast!

Henry: Forget it! Terriermon!

Terriermon: on it! Terriermon digivolved to…. Rapidmon!

Henry: Now, listen up, it get's confusing.  
Rookchessmon, Bischopchessmon! Jogress! BlackmegaGargomon!

Henry: Rapidmon, BMG! Jogress! Megagargomon!  
Smileymissiles!

'Two giant missiles fly towards magnamon, who just kicked them out of the way.'

Henry: No way!

Magnamon: Magnaforce!

'Two giant fireballs fired of, blasting henry miles away'

Jeri: No! Elecmon! Digivolve to ….. Grappleleomon!  
Pandamon activate! Jogress! BanchouLeomon!

Banchouleomon: King lion! 'An attack similar to FIST OF THE BEAST KING is released, and hits Magnamon right in the face, hardly injuring him'

Magnamon: That all you got? Is that ALL the tamers got? You think because you're a mega, you are powerful? Death wrong. Lt me destroy you now. Magna Bla-

?: Thomahawk chop! 'A green digimon with a giant axe, throws his axe right at magnamon, distracting him'

Boltmon: Get out Magnamon, NOW.

Magnamon: No thanks, I enjoy it here.

Boltmon: Lightning Destroyer! 'Boltmon fires off thousand lightning bolts from his hands.' Be gone!  
'Magnamon, being hit, started to be deleted.' I'm sorry Master barbamon! 'As he got destroyed, a digiegg fell, saying: Digiegg of miracles.'

Boltmon: Are you ok Henry?

Henry: I'm fine 'notices Boltmon' Who are you?

Boltmon: You don't know me?

Henry: boltmon, mega of DemiMeramon. I know, but who's partner?

Nico: He's mine. We thought some help would be in place.

Henry: Thank you Nico…  
Jeri: Thank you.

Nico: The world I getting crazy Henry… The Royal knights are against us. The demons have taken over the digital world, so they have to follow the demons. In addition, most digimon in the digital world'll follow their orders out of fear…

Henry: Isn't there anything we can do to stop them?

Nico: There is. Every dead digimon respawns at the primairy village. It takes time for them to be megas again, defeat every digimon we meet, and then Barbamon. Defeating Barbamon should release all Dragon type digimon from his Control. All Demon lords have the control over certain types of digimon. Meaning we'll probably face a giant mix of digimon, until we defeat Barbamon.

Henry: I see, please tell Takato all this.

Nico: I will. See you later Henry.

*back in the digital world*

**Barbamon: Magnamon has failed me… Omnimon is nowhere to be found. Two out of 9 gone, Gallantmon is still with that stupid boy, ulforceveedramon is with those kids as well. Crusadermon, Cranimon, Dynasmon. I'm counting on you. Defeat them, and do it now!**

_(Oh man! This doesn't look good! But wait, didn't Takato finally admit his love?! To pagumon. Well, let's keep it going!)_


	6. Chapter 6: Dynasmon the Wyvern

(me) So wait, the royal knights are evil ?

Takato: You oughta know… you write this stuff.

'me) yeeeees, but I don't own digimon do I?

Takato: No.

*human world, school*

Mrs. Asaji: Class, today we have two new transfer students, I hope you'll receive them well, and are nice to them.

Nico: Hello, I'm Nico Leones and I'm from Europe.  
Simon: I'm Simon; Also from Europe.

Jeremy: Why did you transfer?

Nico: Cause our old school was full of annoying know-it alls…  
Simon: We got kicked out cause we beated one up.

'Jeremy started to look a bit scared, Simon and Nico started to grin'

Nico: So anyways. Where should we sit?

Mrs. Asaji: Hmm… Next to Rika is a spot, and Simon can sit next to Takato. Now let's go on with class.

…

Mrs Asaji: So you see children, This proves that X=2 or -2, everybody understand?

Class: Yes misses Asaji…

Asaji: Good, don't pack up yet, I have this letter for your parents, the school will go and visit the local museum about the Middle Ages. We'll learn about knights and such. Make sure your parents fill in the form at the bottom of the letter. Be here tomorrow at 8'o clock.

Takato: Great… going to a museum must be one of the most boring things there are… I mean, who cares what those guys did so long ago…

Nico: I dunno, it can be interesting, sometimes you learn something about Digimon.

Takato: How so?

Simon: Back in Europe, Nico and I went to a museum about prehistorical life, we saw that Tyrannosaurus rexes have a weak spot in their skeleton, in their neck, that saved our life while fighting skullgreymon.

Rika: I see… So anyways, Takato and I were about to go play some cards at his house. Wanne come?

Nico: Love to, but we got other stuff to take care of. Sorry.

Rika: No problem I guess…

*Later that day, around five pm*

Rika: I win Again Takato. I know the jogress to Gallantmon works, but not with me, so stop trying.

Takato: Heheheh… It's the best move I got…

Rika: Hehe… Anyways, Jeri just texted me, she asks if we could join her at the park.

Takato: Ok. Let's go then.

*They went to the Park, to the concrete building, and found Jeri and Henry playing with Guilmon and Terriermon and Elecmon.*

Takato: Jeri, you didn't say He'd be here…

Henry: Oh come on Takato! Just stop going on about it! I didn't steal her and you damn well know it!

Takato: Shut up!

Henry: No! I'm tired of this! I lost my best friend and I don't know how to make it right! But letting ou walk over me isn't a solution!

Takato: But I-

Henry: No! I said Enough! Either you just grow up, or you can just get out of here Takato!

Takato: Why should I leave?! You're the troublemaker!

Jeri: No Takato… You cause the trouble here…. Henry did Nothing wrong.. If it is anyone's fault, it's mine, I broke up with you.

Takato: Jeri…

Jeri: Just stop it…

Takato: Bu-

Takato readied another protest, but then he saw the look in Jeri's eyes, the same look as when he had digivolved megidramon, Her look of sorrow.

Takato: I- *sigh* I'm sorry Henry, sorry for acting like a dick….

Henry: … it's ok …

Rika: Good, now that that solved, let's play some soccer…

They played soccer till the evening, after which Each of them went home. Rika and Takato walked home together, since they now lived near eachother.

Rika: Sure'll be weird to be alone again, now that Nico and Simon found a place to stay… Wonder if I'll get used to it again…

Takato: Perhaps you don't have to? Tonight at least, I could stay over. if you want!  
And tomorrow we sleep over at the castle so… That's two nights alreadt right?

Rika; I was kidding Gogglehead… And besides, Why the sudden interest in staying over?

Takato: N-no reason.

Rika: … Well, be there before 8'o clock…

Takato: I se- Wait, I can actually stay over?

Rika: Don't know why not..

Takato: Th-th-th-th-th….

Rika: anks?

Takato: Yeah, that.  
Well, see you at 8'o clock then.

Rika: …

'Takato went to his own house with Guilmon, when he got home, he quickly ate his dinner, told his mom he was going out for the night, prepared for school the next day, and waited for it to become 8'o clock.

Guilmon: Why are you so worked up Takatomon? It's not the first time you stay over at someone's place…

Takato: No… But it IS the first time that I stay with Rika. Geez… I wish it was 8'o clock already…

Takato: I'm going out, I'll wait outside, yes… Come on Guilmon.

Guilmon: ok.

'Guilmon and Takato went outside, it was 7.30pm by now.'

Takato: Almost time.

?: Going somewhere?

Takato: Yes, I'm going to a sle-  
Takato turned around to face the questioner, only to see a man in shining white armor, golden feet, golden nails and Purple wings standing there.

Dynasmon: Plans have been canceled kid. Breath of Wyvern! 'From his body, a purple like dragon appeared, and dived down at Takato"

Takato :Wha! 'Takato jumped out of the way, and the spirit dragon hit a building behind it, making it be completely destroyed" Who are you?!

Dynasmon: Oh I'm sorry. I am Dynasmon, one of the Thirteen Royal Knights. I also seem to be the next leader of the knights.

Takato: Why's that?

Dynasmon: Hm? I'm the one that killed the Tamers

Takato: When?

Dynasmon: Must've been around… NOW! BREATH OF WYVERN!

Takato: Doubt it… Bearmon activate! Jogress! Gallantmon X!

Gallantmon: Final Elyseum!  
'Gallantmon's shied started to light up, and the red beam charged'

Dynasmon: 'the dragon absorbed the beam without much care' Ahem. Dragon's ROAR! 'An ear deafening roar shouted, and Gallantmon fell on his knees.'

Gallantmon: Grr… I … can't go on… 'Gallantmon de-digivolved back into Guilmon and the bearmon card"

Takato: Guilmon! Are you ok boy?

Guilmon: I- ***Guilmon De-digivolved to….. Gigimon!*  
**Not too great…. That guy is just too strong…

Takato: No! We can! You just need to re-digivolve to Guilmon!

Gigimon: I'll try… **Gigimon digivolved to ….. Gigimon DE-DIGIVOLVED TO… Jyarimon!**

Takato: Wha-?

Nyarimon: I'm sorry Takatomon… I just can't do it…

Dynasmon: How pathetic… A Fresh level digimon will fight me? Me? Dynasmon? Hahaha… Well ok. I'll end this now! BREATH! OF! WYVERN!

?: Gate of destiny! 'A giant gate opens, sucking in the attack of dynasmon.'

?2; Positron LASER! 'A humongous red laserbeam fired, going straight for dynasmon, hit him in the face, making him losing his data'

Dynasmon: No! NOOO! This cannot be! This isn't possible!

?: Go on Nyarimon, absorb the Data.

'Nyarimon absorbed all of dynasmon's data, making him digivolve into Guilmon once again.'

Nico: Geez Takato, that's TRICE we've saved you by now…

Simon: Yeah. Don't make a habit of it…

Takato: Thanks guys… Really.. without you, We'd be done for…

Nico: Meh, no problem dude, by the way, What're you doing outside? It's ten past Eight.

Takato: Wh- wHAT?! TEN PASTY EIGHT!? Oh no oh no oh no, I'm too late! Gotta run guys, thanks for saving me bye!

'Takato rushed over to Rika's house, but by the time he got there it was way past half Nine. Takato quietly knocked on the door, expecting a very angry Rika.'

?: It's open, come on in.

Takato entered the house, and found Rika sitting in front of the TV, she was wearing regular pajamas and her hair wasn't tied up.

Takato: S-s-sorry I'm late Rika, I got hold up by-

Rika: Dynasmon?

Takato: How did you know that?

Rika: I was watching the news… They were broadcasting a report about Digimon Reentering the world. People have forgotten about who saved the world Takato, they don't know Gallantmon X, Magnaangemon, Imperialdramon, They think We're evil too. Anyways, at least Dynasmon is gone… That leaves us with… Crusadermon, Cranimon, Leopardmon, imperialdramon paladin mode, Gallantmon and finally Alphamon. Though the first four may sound easy… I have no clue how we'll beat Alphamon, he is the strongest digimon of the royal knights… Seriously Takato… We're done for…

Takato: Wait! Gallantmon is OUR digimon! And Remember We also got Imperialdramon on our side! Magnamon is an armor evolution of V-mon as well, so we can take him, we can still do this Rika!

Rika: Can we? And why would we? What use is it all? We destroy the evil, evil returns, and so on… Don't forget we are facing ONE of the demons Takato, and barbamon is the weakest, what'll happen if we face the others?

Takato: But… barbamon is the brainwasher , he's the only one able to control Royal Knights!

Rika: … You really think we can beat them?

Takato: OF course we can Rika…. C'mon let's go to sleep, we'll see what we do when we get there.

Rika: You're right. Oh yeah, the heating is jammed, so it might be cold, take an extra blanket to be sure ok?

Takato: Ok.. Euhm, where's the bed?

Rika: Right over the- … MOM WHERE'S TAKATO'S BED?!

Mom Rika: Oh right, I forgot, it's broken, sorry…

Takato: I-It's alright, I-I'll just sleep on the floor.

Rika: Don't be stupid… The floor is way to hard.  
But… Well, my bed is two-person style, so… 'Rika started to blush so hard, that it was impossible not to laugh, first Takato grinned, and then they both started to laugh.'  
Rika: OR, I could go get an air futon.

Takato: Y-yeah, I think that's a good idea.

'Rika pulled out a futon, on which Takato lay down'

Takato: Suppose It's bedtime.. We gotta be in school early…

Rika: Yeah…

'The two went to bed, and morning soon came'

(_Aww aren't those two cute? Probably :D But what are the Royal knights planning? And will Barbamon ever face them himself? Find out!)_


	7. Crusader (small part one)

(Me) Oh, an excursion, I love excursions, especially if there are digimon :D

(Takato) I don't.. I wish there was a NORMAL day

(Me) too bad for you…

'The next morning, Rika and Takato were waiting with the rest of the class for the buss, Henry and Jeri were standing next to them, Takato seemed to have gotten over his problems, and was talking with Henry.'

Henry: So, dynasmon, omegamon, magnamon are gone right?

Takato: Yes.

Henry: So that leaves us with… Craniumon, leopardmon, crusadermon, Gallantmon, though I doubt he'll fight us ^^'', Alphamon… That's a lot to go… But we'll take them. I hope.

Takato: Yeah… Look the buss's here.

'They all got on the buss, Rika next to Takato, Henry next to Jeri, Simon next to Nico, Jeremy next to the teacher.'

Nico: So Takato…

Takato: Yeah?

Nico: Are you and Rika dating?

Takato: Wh- n-n-n-no we're j-just fr-friends.

Nico: So she's available?

Rika: Yes, but not for you, keep dreaming.

Nico: Worth the shot…

Rika: …

'Takato started to blush a little bit, whilst Rika looked nervous.'  
Half an hour later, they arrived at the museum of Ancient warfare.

Asaji: Alright kids; you can roam free for 2 hours. Enjoy yourselves.

Takato: So, where should we go guys?

Henry: I'd like to visit to martial combat section.  
Rika: Nah, I'd prefer the real knights.  
Takato: Same here.  
Jeri: I agree with Henry  
Takato: Of course you do.  
Nico: Well, How'bout this, Takato, Rika and I go to the knight section, the others to martial combat.

Simon: Sounds good.

'The six split up and went to the opposite directions.'

*At the Knight section.*

Takato: Must've been cool to live in that time… solving problems with the sword, fighting battles on a horse… *sigh*

Rika: Yeah, tell me about it.

Nico: Wait, Takato, I thought you and Guilmon could become Gallantmon?

Takato: Yeah so?

Nico: … Ain't he a knight?

Takato: Well…. Yea…

Rika: Anyways, look, there are so many styles of armor, look at the pitch-black one over there!

'Rika pointed to a pitch-black armor, with a double-spear in it"s hands'

Rika: Cool, it's called: "nucroiman"

Takato: That's an odd name…

Nico: Yeah.. _Nucroiman? It rings a bell, so does the armor actually… But what…? Wait.. nucroiman? Crunoiman? Crunoimon? Cranoimon? Craniumon!  
_**WATCH OUT! It's a TRAP!**

'Before Rika and Takato could react, The armor moved, and slammed both of them into the wall, where Rika lost conscious. Takato however stood back up, and realized Guilmon wasn't with them.'

Takato: Nico! We don't have our digimon!

Nico: *sigh* Smartypants, always keep your digimon with you. Reload! DemiMeramon!

Dmeramon: Alright, ready to rumble! **DemiMeramon digivolved to….. Meramon!  
Meramon digivolved to….. SkullMeramon!  
Skullmeramon Digivolved to… Boltmon!**

Nico: Yeah!

Boltmon: Bolt strike! 'from his axe, boltmon fired off multiple thunderbeams'

Craniumon: Hmm? Meh, Double spear elyseum! *the double spear spinned so fast, that all attacks simply reflected on it, the thunderbolt hit Boltmon right in the face, hurting him badly*

Nico: Boltmon! Don't worry! I got this! Card slash! Goliath activate! 'Boltmon suddenly grew to twice his normal size, so did his axe"

Boltmon: Better, much better. Tomahawk chop! 'He swung his axe with craniumon and they started to battle'

Nico: C'mon guys, he can handle it, let's get out of here!

'Takato picked up Rika, threw her over his shoulder, and ran of to find Henry, Jeri and Simon'

*at the martial arts sector*

Henry: It amazes me that they had armors like this is martial arts, look at this metal, it's pink. 'Henry touched a pink armor that looked like a female with yellow threads around her, and two gauntlets.'  
I wonder if it's real.

?: Oh I'm real alright.

Henry: Wah-! Who said that?!

?: I did. 'the armor moved' Crusadermon!

Crusadermon: Bye bye. Spiral masquerade! 'the sash like things started to attack henry, but Veemon blocked them just in time.'

Veemon: Hey! Take someone of your own race! Veemon Warp digivolved to…. UlforceVeedramon!

Henry: Wh-what? I thought He evolved into Imperialdramon?

Simon: Normally yes, but Veemon can use this evolution line as well. Meaning that's another Royal knight not to be afraid of. UlforceVdramon! Ray of Victory! 'From his bracelets, UFVdramon shot of two V-like blasts, knocking back crusadermon!

Crusadermon: Hahaha, nice trick boy, though not too smart. Vanity destroyer!  
Nico: Watch out!

Me: Man… I seem to always end like this, :p


End file.
